This invention relates to an insulation layer forming method for processing a substrate having a first surface area covered with a photo resist mask pattern and a second surface area uncovered with the photo resist mask pattern to form an insulation layer on the second surface area of the substrate.
It is the common practice to form an insulating layer so as to provide a high degree of flatness over the whole surface area of a wiring layer having a wiring pattern. For this purpose, a solution growth method has been proposed where organometallic alkoxide is made to react in a nonaqueous solvent to form the insulating layer. One serious problem associated with such a solution growth method is the tendency of the solvent to enter the junction between the wiring layer and the photo resist mask so as to separate the photo resist mask from the wiring laker. This separation will degrade the flatness of the insulating layer. In addition, the solvent enters to swell the photo resist layer residual on the wiring layer.